Rockin' with Judy Jetson
| executive_producer = William Hanna Joseph Barbera | music = Thomas Chase Jones Steven Rucker | runtime = 89 minutes | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions | country = United States | network = Syndicated | language = English | preceded_by = The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones | followed_by = Jetsons: The Movie }} Rockin' with Judy Jetson is a 1988 musical made-for-TV movie produced by Hanna-Barbera and aired in syndication as a part of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 series. Plot Judy Jetson and her friends idolize rock star Sky Rocker and attend his concert, despite her father's disapproval of rock concerts. Judy had just written a new song and wants to give it to Sky. Meanwhile, evil space queen Felonia Funk is out to destroy music and sends her cronies, Quark and Quasar, to give Commander Comsat a message containing a code that will help Felonia find a rare crystal that will assist in her evil doings. Sky Rocker gets the wrong song and it becomes a huge sensation, leading to Felonia's kidnapping of Sky Rocker and a group of music-loving aliens, the Zoomies, to help Judy. Meanwhile, Elroy and Astro pursue Judy as she is chased by space villains and George goes out to find his daughter. Voice cast *Janet Waldo as Judy Jetson *Mel Blanc as Cosmo Spacely *Daws Butler as Elroy Jetson *Don Messick as Astro *George O'Hanlon as George Jetson *Penny Singleton as Jane Jetson *Jean Vander Pyl as Rosie *Charlie Adler as Quark and Zappy *Michael Bell as Quasar *P.L. Brown as High Loopy Zoomy *Steve Bulen as Additional character voice *Ruth Buzzi as Felonia Funk *Hamilton Camp as Mr. Microchips and Manny *Catherine Cavadini as Additional Voices *Selette Cole as Rhoda Starlet *Chuck Collins as Additional Voices *Peter Cullen as Gruff, Commander Comsat, and Bouncer *Pat Fraley as Zilchy *Cindy McGee as Iona *Pat Musick as Starr, Fan Club President, and Zowie *Rob Paulsen as Sky Rocker, Billy Booster, and Zany *Eric Suter as Nicky *Robert Towers as Additional Voices *B.J. Ward as Zippy *Beau Weaver as Ramm and Dee-Jay Additional Crew *Songs by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, James L. Venable, Thomas Chase, Steve Rucker, Todd Hayen, David Smith, Charles M. Howell IV, John Debney *Designed by: Bernard Gruver, Frank Smith, Evert Brown, Dean Spille *Animation by: Sam Jaimes, Al Pabian, Don Lusk, Joe Roman, Bill Littlejohn, Patricia Joy, Bob Carlson, Rod Scribner, Bob Matz *Checking: Carole Barnes *Ink and Paint Supervisor: Joanne Lansing *Ink and Paint: Marie White, Patricia Capozzi, Brigitte Strother, Adele Lenart, Chandra Poweris, Sheri Barstad, Cheri Lucas *Editors: Chuck McCann, Roger Donley *Production Manager: Kathy Condon *Production Assistants: Carolyn Klein, Sandy Claxton-Arnold, Lora Sackett *Director: Phil Roman *Co-Producers: Lee Mendelson, Bill Melendez Musical numbers # "Rockin' 'Round the Galaxy" - Judy, Sky Rocker # "Airport Welcome" - Judy, lona, Starr # "Jupiter Jump" - Sky Rocker # "Gleep Glorp" - Sky Rocker # "Gleep Glorp" - Judy, Iona, Starr # "Shootin' Star" - Judy, lona, Starr # "Surfin' In Space" - Judy, lona, Starr, Zoomies # "A House Is Not a Home" (not related to the Burt Bacharach song of the same name) - Judy # "Rockin' 'Round the Galaxy" - Judy, Sky Rocker, Company # "Shootin' Star" - Judy, lona, Starr, Sky Rocker, Gruff # "Rockin' 'Round the Galaxy" - Judy, Sky Rocker, Zoomies Home media releases Hanna-Barbera Home Video released Rockin' with Judy Jetson on VHS on May 18, 1989. It is now out of print but it can still be found online via Amazon.com & eBay. On August 9, 2011, Warner Archive released the movie on DVD in NTSC picture format with all region encoding, as part of their Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com.http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Jetsons-Rockin-with-Judy-Jetson/15787 References External links * * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/63573-Rockin%2527_With_Judy_Jetson.html Rockin' with Judy Jetson] at the Big Cartoon Database * "Gleep Glorp" on YouTube Category:The Jetsons films Category:1988 television films Category:American animated films Category:English-language films Category:Hanna–Barbera Superstars 10 Category:1980s American animated films